World Dimensions
by fRenZ4EveR
Summary: Haruno Sakura: In real world: International rock star. Ninja world: Hot and sexy kickass dolly. Pairings: sasusaku naruhina nejiten shikaino
1. Alone

Claris: Hi!

Tricia: Hiiiiiii!

Sasuke: Hn.

Claris: I am going to buy you 'How to talk in sentences for dummies' as your birthday present.

Naruto: If you tell him what you are going to buy him, it is not really a present.

Everybody: -glare-

Naruto: Hehe… Claris doesn't not own Naruto!

World Dimensions Chapter 1: Haruno Sakura 

"Alright you six year olds! Recess! Be back at 3 p.m.!" Iruka shouted to the new class of ninja-in-training. This year was an interesting one. They got **the **Uchiha Sasuke, the only Uchiha survival who had a new record of having fangirls at the age of **5 and a half**.

Uzumaki Naruto, a former prankster, kyuubi vessel but once he became friends with Uchiha Sasuke, some respected him a bit more.

Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga riches. She managed to prove herself to her clan when she was coming six.

Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Inzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino all have family skills, talents and styles.

Actually the whole class has good grades and skills that year, even Naruto. He surprised everyone with his Kage Bushin.

All of them was special…

All except…

An innocent little orphaned girl. Who always had a dried cherry blossom that will live for at least twenty years tied around her skinny waist. Natural pink hair. Innocent green eyes. The only problem was that she had no special talent. Not one. Everyday she would just stare out of the classroom window. Even the teachers didn't care anymore. They just passed her in everything. She didn't have any friends.

Nobody knew her.

Nobody asked her how her day was.

Nobody really knew her name.

Uchiha Sasuke noticed her lots of times. Always sitting under the cherry blossom tree. But everytime, he was pushed away by his fangirls. Sakura would always look up to him with sad and lonely eyes he was to familiar with. When she heard the sounds of screaming " SASUKE-KUNNNN!" " I Love YOU!" "Be My BOYFRIEND!" and "CALL ME!" She would just look down to her feet again.

Nobody asked what her name is.

Nobody even remembered that fist size flower that was tied around her waist.

Nobody

Nobody

Nobody

She has no one to talk to

No one to laugh with

No one to turn to

She had no one

No one

No one

No one

She ate alone

Lived alone

Always seen alone

Alone

Alone

Alone

She was all alone.

That helpless little innocent girl named

Haruno Sakura End of chapter 1 

How was it? I know it is short.

Mind you they rookie 9 are six year olds. And team Gai is 7. They will get older.


	2. Emerald met Onyx

I am really sry about the mistakes I made in the last chapter. To all of my reviewers : THANK YOU! SOOOO MUCH! Love ya!

Claris: PLEASE review after this!

Tricia: Yeah! Claris's fanfiction is good! Really good!

Sasuke: Oh shut up.

Claris: -swings HUGE hammer onto back- Tricia wanna help me?

Sakura: I wanna help too!

Tricia: Ok! Lets do it!

-Bam-

-Wham!-

-Crash!-

Kakashi: Oooh that's got to hurt.

Neji: I wonder what Sasuke' s destiny is.

Tenten: -sigh- Claris does not own Naruto

World Dimensions by Claris Chapter 2: Emerald met onyx 

"Can I sit down?" Sasuke asked Sakura. Sakura's eyes widen. She looked at him. The Uchiha Sasuke is looking at her! And Sakura always thought he was cute too!

"S-sure." Sakura stuttered.** _Oh my god! Uchiha Sasuke is talking us! The talentless freaks of the world dimensions! Wait! Where are his fangirls? Inner Sakura said_**

"Uchiha-san? Where are those girls that follow you around?" Sakura asked head still bowed down. **_Translation: Where are those crappy, nincompoopy, slutty, idiotic fangirls? Inner Sakura said helping Sakura say the word is REALLY wanted to say._** " Sasuke, not Uchiha- san and I locked them in the store room for a while…" Sasuke said as he sat down with her on the stone bench.

"They can fit in there, Sasuke – kun?" Sakura asked. "Took a little time…" Sasuke said (A/N: OMG Sasuke used his time so he can talk to Sakura! Hint. Hint.)

Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her head still bowed down. He took her cheek in his hand and lifted her head up.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes met.

Emerald met onyx.

"You have nice eyes, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said then she looked down again.. "**_YOU_** have a nice voice, errr….." Sasuke paused as he tried to figure out her name. Sakura finally gathered the courage.

Emerald met onyx.

"You can call me 'kura, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"That is not your real name is it?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Tell me."

Shook

"Tell me."

Shook

"Tell me." Sasuke said as he stood up. He grabbed Sakura arm and pulled. Boy, did this girl have a strong hold. He yanked her to 6 more academy graders a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Hyuuga Neji, yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

The 6 students looked up from whatever they were doing. They looked at Sasuke's and Sakura's linked hands.

Linked.

Linked!

LINKED!

A girl!

Uchiha Sasuke holding a girl's hand?

No way.

No Way

NO WAY.

NO WAY IN HELL!

"Hey guys, this is 'kura. "Sasuke said. Sakura bowed a bit." Don't need to be formal! You are our newest friend!" Naruto said shaking, I mean pumping Sakura's arm up and down.

"Really?" Sakura said shocked. "Sure, why not?" The blond haired girl said, smiling at sakura liking her already. "I'm Ino and your hair is always covering your face…"

"It does?" Sakura said. "Yeah it does…" Tenten said "I GOT IT!" Ino suddenly screamed from the small stool she was sitting on.

They covered their ears as Ino digged through her pocket and when she found what she was looking for.

A ribbon.

A red ribbon.

A red long ribbon.

Blink

Blink

Blink

"A ribbon?" Sasuke said eyebrows raised.

"Yeah!" Ino said tying the ribbon to Sakura's pink head.

"It looks sooo cute!" Tenten and Ino shouted.

"Yeah! Do you agree Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked turning to the Hyuuga heiress.

Blush

Blush!

BLUSH!

"Yes, N-naruto-k-kun. I-it d-does." Hinata stuttered. "By the way! I 'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto shouted. And the introductions started…but…i am too lazy to write them.

Two years later…

_Where Is kura?_ The most popular persons in class thought. After two years they have become really good friends. Of course, they could not talk much because of fangirls/ fanboys/ fangays…

Sakura suddenly came through the door. The teacher just had a quick glance at her before going back to teach how to do the bushin no jutsu properly.

When the 5 (A/N: Neji and Tenten are one year older) looked at Sakura, they realised that her eyes were puffy and her nose is red.

She has been crying… They were about to ask about it when…

"Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru. Come and do the bushin no jutsu for us.

They sighed. Guess they just have to ask kura why is she crying tomorrow.

But they never could…

Because…

She never came back to the academy.

That innocent, unpopular little girl named Haruno Sakura.

8 years later

"Tsunade-sama!" The fifth (Much to Naruto's horror) hokage helper, Shizune ran into the office office. Tsunade who was sleeping soundly on her desk ( her pillow), was jerked awake. The words 'I hate paperwork' Were all over her desk and on her cheek. Also clearly visible was the string of drool…

"Tsunade! SAMA! The new batch of chuunins… the new batch of chuunins…" Shizune stuttered. "What?" Tsunade snapped, angry that she interrupted from her ' Burn! Paperwork! BURN! Mwahahahaha!' dream……… " There are only 26 chunnins that passed!" Shizune shouted horror written clearly across her face. "So?" Tsunade asked sleeply. " There are only 26! 26! 26!" Shizune shouted. "Uh, uh……uh…………………………………………um…………………………………. WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" Tsunade finally screamed.\

What is wrong with 26 passers you may ask. Well, a law was created long time ago. There must be at least 27 passers sp that ninjas don't get extinct. Now there are only 26. The people in Konoha are doomed.

DOOMED!

End of chapter.

Well sry I updated so late. I wanted to update yesterday but my father shooed me off before I could start! Well anyways! REVIEW!


	3. Weird sensei

OMG most of you are complaining about cliffhangers. Dun blame me. I did not make them.

I Have An Alter Ego: That was one weird review.

To all my reviewers: Thank you so much!

Claris: Hi.

Tricia: Yo! What'up my peeps?

Claris: blinks righttttttttttt….

Naruto: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Sasuke: Shut up dobe!

Kakashi: That didn't really make sense……… REVIEW!

Chapter 3: The weird sensei

"Oh, and Tsunade- sama? This is a video and letter that was addressed to you." Shizune said handing Tsunade the video tape and letter. "Ugh, ok,ok…" Tsunade said tiredly, popped the video into her VCR and Shizune left.

The forth hokage face appeared.

Tsunade's eyes widened.

"Now, new 16 year old chuunins, you will be broken up into groups of three." Iruka said. Mumbling and whispering could be hear within the class. "Hush now. Team 1……………… Team 7, skip first. Team 8: Inzuka kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. … Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji. And finally, Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.." Iruka said loudly.

"Iruka-sensei! Why am I only with Sasuke! Where is my other team mate?" Naruto shouted. "Tsunade-sama is solving the problem now…" Iruka said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "After class, you will meet your senseis." Iruka said…

"Hai! Dolphin-sensei!" Naruto joked and laughed along with the rest of the class except for the 'quiet' ones.

After class…

"WHERE IS OUR SENSEI?" Naruto yelled. "Shut up dope." Sasuke said annoyed. Sasuke had become colder since 'kura left. Naruto placed a chalkboard eraser in between the door and doorframe.

Footsteps 

_Footsteps_

_KABOOM! _Actually it when _POP!_ But who cares? The eraser landed on a grey head and bounced off.

"…"

"…"

"HAHAHAHA! You fell for it! HAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed like a maniac. Sasuke just started errr… glared at him like he was Santa Claus. And Santa never gave him the correct presents. When he wished for world peace, Sasuke got a sock. When he asked for a new watch, he got a small pillow. So he didn't really like Santa. Heck! He hated him!

_Is he really a jounin?_ Sasuke thought still glaring at Kakashi.

"My first impression is: I hate you, thr-" Kakashi stopped.

One…Two…

One…Two…

One…Two…

_Isn't there suppose to have three?_ Kakashi thought confused. "Where is the third one? "He asked. They shrugged carelessly. Kakashi growled.

Nobody ignores Sharigan-Come-Come-Paradise-lover-perverted-Hatake-no Kakashi!

He gragged Sasuke and Naruto to the hokage tower by their ears.

Ouch 

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi said as he (Sasuke and Naruto) busted into the fifth's office "Yeah Kakashi?" Tsunade asked. "Well, my team…" Kakashi started. "I know, I know. There are only two chuunins right?" Tsunade asked. They nodded.

"Well… Uchiha Sasuke! Uzumaki Naruto! You will have your first chunnin mission today! Kakashi! Call Hyuuga Hinata! Hyuuga Neji! Yamanaka Ino! Nara Shikamaru! Tenten! Immediately!" Tsunade shouted. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke had to cover their ears.

"Ay! Ay! Mothership!" Kakashi said and saluted.

_What?_ Tsunade, Naruto and Sasuke thought.

POOF! Kakashi disappeared.

7.26 seconds later, Kakashi and the others appeared.

Kakashi! You may go." Tsunade said.

"Hai!" Kakashi disappeared. " It has come to my attention that there are only 26 passers this year. Every year, we **_MUST_** have at least 27 passers. NO MATTER WHAT.Now, I got a video and letter of where SHE might be. The video is about some boring stuff the forth hokage taped down. The letter is far more important. Read it. Understand it. Learn it. "Tsunade said seriously.

_**Dear, people who is reading this.**_

_**By now, we are all probably dead.**_

_**It was not muder.**_

It was suicide Yeah suicide Our ancestor, HARUNO YAMIKORI, found a magic stone that blessed the us, the HARUNO'S. Now we have a Haruno child that has the power of- 

The rest of the letter was torn off.

End of chapter 3 

Whoa that was tiring… Hope you liked it!

Tricia: Review Claris's story , WORLD DIMENSIONS!


	4. Authoress Note

Hi readers! I am trying to update soon but my computer has some type of problem… I can't update now but I will try to do it by next week!

Really Sorry!

Love ya!

Claris


	5. How?

Here you are! The fourth chapter! Byyyyyy: Claris!

Claris: Hi.

Sasuke: Hi.

Sakura: Hi.

Tricia: Hi.

Naruto: Hi.

Haku: Hi.

Tsunade: Hi.

Kabuto: Hi.

Kakashi: Enjoy and review.

Title: WORLD DIMENSIONS

Chapter 4: How?

"What?" Ino and Naruto shouted. "I d-don't u…un-derstand." Hinata stuttered

"In the video, it said that there is a girl, ninja girl, that managed to go to the Real World." Tsunade said.

"What?" They all said in unison.

You see, the thing that lets people in the Ninja World see what is happening in the Real World; the Human World; by something called TV. Courtesy of the Haruno Brainiacs. Whoa. They are smart. Anyway, everybody who watch TV will know what happens in ther Real World. Except for those retards.

"What is the girl's name?" Tenten asked curious. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Tsunade said

Silence… Silence… Silence… 

_Sile- TO HECK WITH SILENCE!_

"HARUNO SAKURA! The famous **_ROCK STAR_**?" Naruto shouted ,errr screamed. "OMG! Oh My God! I am going to meet Haruno Sakura!" Naruto shouted once again, rambling.

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade yelled. The rest of them were too shocked to say or do anything, jaws hanging open. "The forth said the girl has pink hair, green eyes-…" Tsunade stated

_That sounds familiar… _They thought.

"And she always has a cherry blossom flower tied around her waist."

"**_KURA!_**" They shouted in unison.

"KURA?" Tsunade asked clearly surprised. "You know her?" Tsunade asked. They nodded slowly. Too shocked to say anything.

Their best friend Kura? A famous singer? They never thought about it. But… Kura never did tell them her real name… They never watch TV. Naruto is always 'training' _stuffing_cough_his_cough_facein_coughcough_ramen_. Hinata's father never allowed her to watch it. Ino and Shikamaru are mostly at the Yamanaka flower shop waiting for their parents to come back after Ino's mother gave the flower shop to Ino and started to go on missions with her husband and Shikamaru's parents. Neji and Sasuke have no time. Tenten too. So how do they know the singer? Rumors. That answers everything.

"Oh My God!" Ino shrieked.

Did I mention LOUDLY?

"K-k…ku…k-……u……r……a…" Hinata stutter more than usual.

Tenten fell onto her knees grabbing Neji in the process, bring him down with her. Naruto knees were shaking. Shikamaru and Sasuke was breathing in and out slowly trying to calm down. Neji and Tenten were hugging each other. Hinata and Ino was mumbling stuff and things on the floor.

Tsunade watched slowly. Then she said: " You must bring her, alive, back to Konoha."

Processing…

Brain data:

Absorbing…

Done.

"BRING HER BACK!" Naruto shouted face in……………I can't describe it.

"HOW!" Ino screamed, just as loud as Naruto, along with him.

How?

How?

How?

How are they going to bring back Kura/Haruno Sakura?

Their best friend?

"Go to the Real world." Tsunade said seriously.

Their eyes widen, wide.

Go to the Real world.

Go to the Real world.

Go to the Real world.

Go to the Real world!

REAL WORLD?

How?

How are they going to get there?

How?

How?

How are they going to get into the Real World filled with NORMAL HUMANS?

Humans, with no chakara?

How?

How are they going to bring their best friend Kura back to the Ninja World?

How?

How are they going to bring back the girl?

The innocent, rock star girl named…

Haruno Sakura

End of chapter

Like it? REVIEW!


	6. Authoress Second Note

Tricia: Hi.

Claris: Hi.

Naruto: Why so glum?

Claris & Tricia: Exams.

Ino: That must suck.

Naruto: Why?

Claris: Hello? First you got to study for the exams. Second, you got to go through the exams. Then you celebrate… Then comes the results… and you're dead…

Claris: -Sigh- I can't update until the 26th of August… Cry for me…


	7. Mistake

I am sooooo sorry! I accidentally typed out chapter 6 not chapter 5…

SORRY!


	8. Must read

I am sorry for not updating for sooo long. I am quite busy… BTW, do you want a special chapter ( About their childhood )?

Claris…


	9. Chapter 5 Part 1 and 2

Title : World Dimensions

Chapter 3: Missing Friend ( Part One)

"Real World?" Neji asked "Hai. You need to go to the Real World to get her." Tsunade said

"How?" Sasuke asked raising one eyebrow. "There is a portal made by a secret jutsu that can lead you to the Real World."

"WOW! Who invented it?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Haruno." Tsunade answered shortly. "Haruno again?" Shikamaru said. "Uh huh." Tsunade said slightly out of character.

"Why are they soooo smart?" Naruto said. "You are just soooo dumb!" Ino shouted.

"The Haruno(s) are not smart….. they are super geniuses." Tsunade said. "They invented a lot of things."

"Like?" Ino asked curious.

"Jutsus, techo stuff." Tsunade replied. Everyone's mouth turned into a 'O' shape.

"There are many stuff, objects, things that will look new to you. The Real World is faster in the time steam. Most inventions idea's are from there." Tsunade said seriously. "You mean they steal?" Ino said

Tsunade shook her head. "The idea is the same but they make the design even better." " As I said, you must have quite a bad past to go through the portal so you will not be scared to death.

_Does that mean that Sakura has a bad past?_ They thought. Kura never like to talk about her past. She rather look into the future. All of them had bad past, horrible actually… So whether that subject came along, they will keep quiet and sooner or later, someone will change the subject… They all knew Kura was kind hearted. Always worrying about others. Never herself… Sometimes she loses her temper and say a few swear words but she is naturally nice. She always have a interest in music ( Well, duh.) But… no offence, her ninja skills suck ( no worries she will get WAY better.) Of course that is expected… the teachers did not teach her anything… But she was very intelligent…

That little innocent girl named Haruno Sakura…

XXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Missing Friend ( Part Two)

"The mission will take two days, one night, estimated." Tsunade said calculating. _So short?_ Everybody thought raising their eyebrows.

"H-how d-d-do we f-find h..her in such a s-short tiiime?" Hinata stammered. "The portal will take you where ever you want to go thee most in the Real World. So Naruto try not to think of ramen all the time." Tsunade said Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

I am really sorry about the shortness…..


	10. Chapter 5 Part 2 Con

Title : World Dimensions

Chapter 5: Missing Friend (Part Two)

That little innocent girl named Haruno Sakura…

"The mission will take two days, one night, estimated." Tsunade said calculating. _So short?_ Everybody thought raising their eyebrows.

"H-how d-d-do we f-find h..her in such a s-short tiiime?" Hinata stammered. "The portal will take you where ever you want to go thee most in the Real World. So Naruto try not to think of ramen all the time." Tsunade said,eyeing the Ramen Lover. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Hinata will take care of him." Neji said. Hinata blushed deep red.

"Where is she (Sakura)" Ino asked. "Who knows, maybe London, Washington, Paris, France? Tokyo? I don't know." Tsunade said. _So we need to find her, ourselves._ Shikamaru thought, sighing loudly. Ino hunched him at the side.

Do any of you know anythink about her manager?" Tsunade asked. " I heard it is her brother." Ino said. "But the real Sakura doesn't have any siblings." Sasuke said "That guy never went for photo shoots. All I know is that his nickname is "Yon."" Tsunade said rubbing his forehead.

"When do we leave?" Tenten asked. "Tonight. I already alerted your parents. Pack up and meet me at the Konoha River, West Forest at 7.00 p.m. Don't be late." Tsunade said seriously.

"Any of our senseis coming?" Naruto asked cheerfully. "No." "YES! A solo mission!!!" Naruto screamed jumping around like at ape. "Dope." Sasuke said irritated. "Shut up, bastard!" Naruto said pointing at finger at Sasuke.

"Idiot!" Tsunade said whacking Naruto over the head causing a huge lump. Tsunade continued cursing.

Tonight was THE mission.

The mission that was going to change their life was tonight.

The mission that will make their group of seven to eight.

Mostly because THE mission was going to bring back their long lost friend ( girlfriend for Sasuke.)

THE mission to bring back the…

Innocent little,

Missing Friend,

Called,

Haruno Sakura.

The SUPERSTAR.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like it? REVIEW!!!


	11. Chapter 6!

Hiii! My exams are over now sooooooo I can be updating quite fast now… Anyway review!

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto.

Title: World Dimensions

Chapter 6:

Ino's house:

_Kura…Please be okay…_Ino thought. She stuffed some clothes into a simple blue bag.

She looked at the hanging clock on the wall.

_7.23 pm_

_Time to go…_ she thought.

Naruto's house:

Ramen checking: Miso ramen, check… Shrimp ramen…check. Beef ramen… check… chicken and fish ramen, check, check… Naruto thought, making a list. 

Shikamaru's house:

_Another troublesome mission…sigh…_Shikamaru thought packing some random stuff…

Tenten's house

Yay! I am finally going to see kura again! I hope she remembers me…Please… Tenten thought as she stopped packing her weapons for a while

Please…

Neji & Hinata' s house errr…Hyuuga estate:

"Hinata-sama!" Neji shouted across the hall. Hinata jogged up.

"Time to go…" Hinata said looking at her wristwatch.

7.25 pm

Both of their thought were the same… Please…Please be alive…they thought, they left.

Sasuke's mansion:

Sasuke was sitting with his arms propped up on his knees. He was staring outside from the window.

Kura… 

_Can you hear me?_

_You left before I could say what I really feel about you._

_You stupid girl…_

_Please be alive somewhere…Alive, happy and already to come back. To the Ninja World…_

_Please…_

_(At 7.30pm)_

"Everyone here?" Tsunade asked counting the number of chuunins there.

_7…good…_

"Alright, keep thinking you want to go to the Real World to collect Haruno Sakura. I left my desk for this…" Tsunade said annoyed.

She was right. She lied to Shizune for this…Shizune is probably screaming her head off by now…

"All got the visions?" Tsunade asked them. They nodded all thinking about bringing Sakura back.

Tsunade did some hand seals.

Only a swirly thing came out.

Those… Who… 

The swirl slowly turned into a prism…

Have… 

It reflected the moonlight into the surroundings.

A… Bad… 

The prism furiously shook, then it grabbed the chuunins up.

Past… 

At first, the 7 chuunins were just going through thick grey clouds, getting them wet.

After a while of falling downwards, they got free from the clouds they heard a sharp scream.

They turned their heads to the left and saw something horrifying…

Their worst nightmares…

And it frightened them.

Suddenly, theyheard a melodious music…

It was beautiful.

It reminded Sasuke of cherry blossoms and… Sakura…

They all turned their heads to the right…

The sight was magical… flowers… yellowish –white clouds… petals… waterfalls… rainbows…

It was absolutely beautiful!

Left… Right…

Light… Dark…

Liquor… Spring water…

White… Black…

Smiles… Frowns…

Angels… Devils…

Truth… Lies…

Harmony… War…

Horror… Cute…

Murder… Peace…

Heaven… Hell…

Those are reflections on a broken mirror.

_**THUD!**_

Ouch… The things they do for the girl…

The innocent little, beautiful girl…

Named Haruno Sakura…

(End of the chapter)

Claris: Bye… 

Tricia & Ino: Bye yalls!

Kakashi: Review!


	12. Finally Meet Haruno Sakura!

Hi!! I finally updating!!…. Some of you don't understand the story. It is about this girl (Sakura) being 'invisible' for a long time. Suddenly she went missing. And Sasuke, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru needs to find her.

* * *

Title: World Dimensions.

* * *

Chapter 7: Part one- Screams, Shouts and Cheers.

* * *

They landed. Hard on the ground.

They looked around.

Screams, shouts and cheers were heard in the background.

They saw four grey walls and a small door.

Wide open.

_There!_ Shikamaru thought as he spotted a flash of pink.

Ino turn the voiced out Shikamaru's thoughts.

"There!"

Everybody turned.

Standing there was a pink haired girl in a red jump suit. She was pretty… Gorgeous pretty. Tied to her waist was a single flower. A cherry blossom flower. They smiled. They finally got to lok at her after 8 years. They last saw her, they were 8 years old. Now, they are 16. After two weeks, 17.

They continued to look at her. She was nodding to a blond haired man whose back was facing the ninjas. Suddenly she turned and walked into a dressing room.

They dashed to meet her. But were stopped by two build men.

"Nobody gets in without a pass." One of them said.

Naruto was about to do Kage Bushin no jutsu when Neji stopped him. Naruto faced Neji. Printed firmly on Neji's face was a 'Tsunade-said-no-jutsus-in-front-of-Real-World-humans-beings look.

Naruto nodded understanding. All of them over their shoulder. And saw another door.

Every step they took toward the door, the screams got louder.

They secretly hoped that it was not the same sight they saw when they were coming here.

They were lucky.

When they reached there. All they saw was thousands of human beings.

The Real World type of human beings.

* * *

(End of chapter - Part one.)

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. But I am feeling a bit down these days... Sorry... Review . It may boost my happiness up.


	13. HELLO!

Oh my god. I am really sorry… I left this acc. For so long….SO SO SO long… AHH. Now I cant even remember what I wanted to write in this chapters. GOSH. And this was like my BEST story.

I may try to re-write this story. Longer. And actually FINISH it. Maybe. But I would do it in another acc. Because I am no longer writing with Tricia. God. I miss her. Now we are in different schools….and I hadn't been in the same class as her for 3 years.

I realised that this story idea was not a bad one. But I would need my memory back or I would redo the ending, yeahh. Anywhoos I got a new acc. It's littlefreakshow. Go see it. I have a story there that is lacking reviews. And I am getting all depressed again. HAHA.

Thank you so much for supporting this fic all this time. I sincerely hope I would be able to continue this fic. And, I promise that my English is better than before.

Remember to check out my new fic : Childhood Love by littlefreakshow.

AND REVIEW. Please.


End file.
